Problem: ${2} \div {2} = {?}$
If we split ${2}$ circles into $2$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${2} \div {2} = {1}$